The Eternal War
by Dophne
Summary: Renji is the unbeatable general of the rebel forces against the Gotei 13 and the Capitol. But what happens when you throw him against the unbeaten Captain of the Gotei 13? There is nothing more exhilarating then a love/hate war inside the mind of Abarai Renji as he fights the man he may not know how to beat. Dang it all to Hell. B/R


**Chapter One: **

**The Unbeatable General**

He was not exactly a sane man. He was known to be quite the adrenaline addict. He was truly nuts but he was their general so they didn't say anything. All he wanted was to win the war against the enemy and finish with the final blow. Renji Abarai was like a crazed snake who wanted nothing more then to fill his prey with his venom and reek havoc on those who fall victim. With every win he adds a tattoo to his collection making him look all the more menacing. Even his outfit was daring as he always kept his button jacket open with a white collarless shirt underneath. But his signature peace of clothing was always his band around his forehead.

Did you hear...

He once killed a man with just one hit!

He got lost in a dangerous area and survived with just a stick!

He bathes in blood instead of water!

He killed so many people his hair turned red!

He Never went out with a woman!

He fell in love with the enemy...

I am bored. Seriously I could take my sword and stab myself with it and I still would be having a better time then this! Ugh, these meetings are the only thing that makes me despise being a general but it is only a small price to pay for everything else about the position. These meeting were to come up with strategies which often don't get fully seen through and us generals have to improvised on the ground. I was better at last minute ideas that is why you would rarely see a death in my squad unit making me break a record for keeping people alive longest. Its war people are bound to die but I wish to save any soul I can. I am not as blood thirsty as everyone thinks I am.

My name is Abarai Renji and I am a general in the rebel forces against the oppressive regime of the Gotei 13 in the Kindom of Seireitei. My country is nicknamed the soul society because of the high death rates and the lingering feeling of death that haunts those that live there. People are being abused by those in power and they had no voice in the matter until we came along. We call ourselves the Revivers but the Gotei call us traitors. It took a while to convince people to fight for their rights but slowly slowly our army has grown and we were able to face the Gotei...after intensive training of course.

I never really had the chance to enter the Capital walls since my 'kind' were deemed unfit to wander the streets of such a beautiful city, but why? How come I didn't have the right to walk on the same grounds as a noble? I was conceived the same way, born the same way and will eventually die the same way, buried in the ground to decompose and become a fertilizer for dandelions*. Ironic really that nobles go from being something so high to dirt under peoples' feet. Ever since I was a kid I longed to enter the towering city but no matter how hard I tried nothing came of it. I was from the Capital but orphans were unwanted if they weren't adopted by six months, yup happens that fast, they were thrown out and left to poor orphanages that single women run in pity for the abandoned children. Guess no one found my read hair appealing and kicked me out to fend for myself. There was only one person I have ever known to have been accepted into the Capital but haven't seen since was a girl. She was my best friend growing up and helped me get through every situation I faced until she was taken away to be adopted by some noble in the city. Her name was Rukia and I loved her for as long as I could remember. I know if the adoption didn't take place she would be here in my arms but I loved her and wanted her to have a better chance at a better life...until the war started and I was always anxious to see the list of names of the dead on both side hoping hers doesn't pop up.

Anyways, I am sitting in the meeting talking about a new strategy that was probably going to go down the drain. But in a sudden huff the head general adjured the meeting allowing us to go back to planning out our own plans for our subordinates for the fight tomorrow. I have been blessed to have faced every captain in the Gotei except the all time 'winner' Byakuya Kuchiki. He kind of feared to face him but knew he could over come any situation and beat the odds. He had too he had the responsibility of a general and I will see through that I protect everyone under me as much as I can and save every life as much as I can. But now I needed to sleep.

Mornings are. not. my thing. at all. I mean I hate the fact that I have to wake up so early so I can start on the battlefield near the base of the mountain closest to the base to keep the Gotei getting too close. More responsibility because if I go down so does the base and that mean more lives on my shoulders. Still I fight for them because there is no one else that holds me to this Earth other then my people and Rukia but I still want to find that special someone. I know if I see them I would submit immediately no matter who they are.

I walk into the meeting room of my small room for my team as they all try to stuff themselves in to hear the orders. I sigh. This wasn't going to be easy because I will not know my enemy until we are face to face and from there on I report the name to the other generals and get to the fighting strategy.

"Well you all know the same strategy doesn't work twice and never does one strategy to be used on another Captain so I need help setting up a new strategy for every Captain that might come our way," I say waiting for the uproar that soon follows my words as everyone tries to give their opinion on the matter. So the day begins in strategy and ends in battle like it always does...

Its the battlefield and I am cold. Its a lot colder then it feels though cause my breath create small clouds of viper as if I am constantly on a smoke. Here I am sitting down wondering who will com at me while I wear my battle gear. I feel like my outfit is a bit over the top but then again I am called the Snake Beast for a reason, ne? Its has always been a black shirt, black pants, black boots with a very light shad of red of a fur coating that covered my arms like a short jacket. It made me feel sexy so I continued to wear it so I don't care how out there it is.

The area was beautiful if you took away the war stain. It was. I mean the place was vast plain that touched the rocks of the mountain slowly crawling up the mountain as if slowly trying to consume it. The area around the plain was a large forest where, in the heart of it, lay our base. The place was a clash of different greens and browns and tiny additions of other colors from the flowers that blossomed especially the sakura trees, those were the definition of beautiful. I wish I could just stop time and enjoy the place forever but life is never that easy, is it?

The troops of the Capital began to march from the side of the mountain and the man at the head was no one other then Byakuya Kuchiki. Fuck.

I mean I cannot see him clearly he is too far for me to really _see _but you learn to tell the difference between each Captain when you faced them so many times. I began to get nervous at the sight of the new enemy because no matter how many times we discussed this particular Captain there was always a different approach...just like me. And that scared the Crap out of me.

But I couldn't show my subordinates that I was shaken. I cannot let them down.

I called my heads to gather because I worked in subgroups making it easier to organize even if we all work as one group sometimes. I sat down with them for a few minutes to help to come up with any kind of plan to keep them away from the base. Our safest bet was to fight them and slowly push them back and force the fight else where. I thought to act as if the direction that was a way from our base should be more clustered as if to say this area is where the base was. So if the slightest chance we lose at least we confused them and led them astray and give time for the base to be abandoned.

"All right men," Renji said as he stood up, "lets get this long awaited fight to get started yeah?"

And with that they dispersed bringing some kind of war heat to fight off the cold that hung in the air as Kuchiki's group advanced towards them.

"Who do you got Abarai?" the voice spoke through his ear piece.

"Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki," Abarai answered.

"I will begin evacuation processes then," another spoke and letting everything drop silent leaving nothing but nature to howl at us with her wind against our cheeks.

* * *

*The dandileon idea came from the movie 'Dead Poet Society' said by Robert Williams and I don't want people to think that was a briliant idea was from :D

**Do you like so far? Please Read and Review...the latter is very motivating and I love to read what people have to say :) **


End file.
